


Des épées et des guerriers

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Humour, M/M, Romance, Self Prompt, aventure
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes sur le fandom sans grande prétention.





	1. Timidité

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Baiser les mains de demoiselles était un geste qu'il avait appris, ce qui l'empêchait d'être gêné quand il le faisait à ses partenaires de combats. Il sentait une chaleur se répandre sur ses joues. Il ne devait pas être si embarrassé par un geste naturel. Cette stratège avait changé toute la donne. Il l'appréciait, plus que la douce Sumia, plus que la volontaire Sully. Il se tournait rapidement pour cache sa gêne. Il était son chef, pas un de ses courtisans. Et il avait envie d'en être un. Malgré le prix à payer pour ce souhait. Ouvrir son cœur...


	2. Paratonerre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : pas à moi.
> 
> Thème: Paratonnerre.

Le tonnerre grondait sur le champ de bataille, Corin jeune prince ne voulait pas fuir le combat. Le mauvais temps ne l'avait jamais dérangé de toute façon. Et s'il se retrouvait frappé par un éclair. Il ferait comme le paratonnerre. Il tenterait d'envoyer l'électricité puissante dans le sol. Il savait que c'était un pari risqué. Mais en prenant un chemin crépusculaire, il savait qu'il se ferait des ennemis, comme des alliés. Il ne voulait pas que sa famille de sang et adoptive, se déchirer pour lui. Le guerrier posa un regard sur sa compagne, Azura. La demoiselle chantait toujours. Il adorait la voix. Malgré le bruit qui masquait parfois les paroles de sa belle, il adorait l'entendre. Il se battait pour la protéger, pour convaincre les frères de le rejoindre contre leur ennemi commun, le roi de Nohr possédé par une force maléfique. N'en déplaise à Leo, Xander et Camelia. Takumi regardait toujours d'un œil mauvais sa famille de Nohr. Mais même lui avait droit à son regard de tueur donc ça n'inquiétait pas le combattant qui se transformait en dragon. Il en avait plus qu'assez que les ombres qui prenaient une à une, les vies des pauvres gens. Tout ça pour réveiller un quelconque monstre puissant. Grâce à son épée, il trancherait ce monstre et qu'importe sa taille. C'était son devoir en tant que chef de l'armée de la paix. Celle qui se construirait ente Hoshido et Nohr. Quitte à ce qu'il se batte pour qu'elle continue. Il le ferait. Ces deux royaumes avaient des forces qui seront utiles à l'autre royaume. Ryoma et Xander seront des bons chefs. Et il serait entre eux. Avec sa femme, qui l'espérait serait toujours là. Il voyait que parfois, elle se sentait pas bien. Il avait tenté de la faire se reposer. Mais la chanteuse avait refusé le répit qu'elle méritait pourtant. La guerre qui grondait était bien plus importante.

La bataille se finissait sous les éclairs, heureusement pour les combattant, aucun des éclairs ne les touchait. Comme s'ils étaient protégés. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Il devrait encore répéter à Azura de se reposer dans leur lit. Il la forcerait en serrant contre lui. Elle finirait par s'endormir.


	3. Chanter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Il s'agit d'un texte écrit pour la compétition des drabbles de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

Chanter, toujours chanter, mais elle ne se lassait pas de le faire. De voir les sourire se former grâce à sa voix, grâce à sa danse qui accompagnait. Qu'importe, elle était heureuse tant que son message de paix était entendu. Le conflit devait cesser et si Corrin était la solution. Elle donnerait sa vie pour que cet homme étrange réussisse. Elle se sentait proche de ce garçon, comme si le lien qui les unissait était du même acabit que les familles royales de Hoshido et Nohr. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux gris et sourit avant de continuer son champ. Elle était son guide. Celle qui libérerait les chaînes sur lui. Effacerait ses doutes, l'écouterai quand il faudrait. Et ça sera elle qui sourira quand il déciderait de laisser une dame le séduire. Il méritait cet amour. Plus que n'importe qui.


	4. Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La peur était forte, mais décidé d’avancer, Byleth posa un regard sur ses alliés, il était si fier d’être là. De voir la plupart de ses élèves à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, il put sentir son cœur palpiter. Depuis peu, son regard se posait sur Dimitri, son regard cerné par la fatigue, puis Claude avec les sourcils froncés. Il était leur professeur, pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir les serrer contre lui. De les embrasser. Mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas prompt à vouloir plus qu’une amitié. Autrefois le jeune homme à l’emblème de feu aurait laissé ça entre d’autres mains. Mais fréquenté, ces personnes avaient ouvert son cœur. Il respira à fond. Se lancer lui demandait tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve. Si seulement il pouvait sauver Edelgard, mais persuadée de son chemin, elle plongeait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Il se mordit les lèvres avant d’être poussé par un autre de ses élèves. 

« Allez-y, professeur, si ce n’est pas de l’amour que vous ressentez, je ne sais pas ce que c’est.  
\- Merci Ignatz et courage avec Raphael. »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure vert clair remonta ses lunettes en rougissant. Raphael et lui étaient bon ami, bien que le l’autre homme était brute de décoffrage. De très bon amis, de ce qu’il avait pu observer, ces deux-là s’aimaient bien plus que ça. 

« D’accord, je me déclarerai à lui si vous faites de même.  
\- Challenge accepté, Cher Élève ! »

Avant que le jeune homme se mette à le contre-dire, il se dirigea vers les deux hommes qui parlaient de stratégie militaire. 

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger tous les deux.  
\- Ah professeur, on vous attendait. »

Claude avait pris son ton enthousiaste, mais il ne trompait pas Byleth qui le serra contre lui. 

« Je sais que cette histoire vous pèse. Et que vous avez d’autres projets que rester ici…  
-Professeur ? »

L’enseignant se tourna vers Dimitri et l’embarqua dans son câlin. 

« Je suis navré pour votre cousine… Dimitri, essayez de me pardonner. Je sais qu’une partie de votre cœur m’en veut toujours. Votre poids, je le sens contre mon cœur. Je sais que vous êtes de futurs dirigeants pleins de bonté. J’aimerais tellement être à vos côtés. Tous les deux. Je sais que c’est impossible… J’aurai dû naître femme... »

Byleth les serra un instant avant de s’écarter légèrement. Les joues d’un ton carmin se colorèrent. 

« Je vous aime… »

Il ne pouvait pas choisir entre ces deux hommes, si Dimitri avit son lot de ténèbres, celles de Claude étaient les mêmes. Il voulait les aider à rendre ces terres plus saines. Qu’importait si pour cela il devait nier les préceptes de l’église en prenant deux époux. 

« Je suis désolé…  
-Professeur, on vous aime, nous aussi… On accepte, néanmoins, j’espère que nos futurs enfants auront un peu de votre noblesse…  
\- La déesse du commencement me protège, malgré notre union, je les accepterais et les élèverai comme si c’étaient les miens.  
\- Ce seront les vôtres… L’emblème de feu est entourée de légendes, et celle de donner la vie en est une. Bien que Claude soit légèrement sceptique... »

L’enseignant aux cheveux verts posa un baiser sur le front de son élève à la peau mate.

« Cesse de te prendre la tête. C’est toi qui m’a invité à danser au bal…  
\- Mais…  
\- Tu pourras vivre ton aventure, mais reviens-nous Claude.  
\- Merci professeur, majesté. »

Dimitri se contenta de hocher la tête. Accepter l’amour de son professeur et un de ses meilleurs amis, ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait vécu de pire, loin de là...


	5. Armure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

L’armure chamarrée de certains de ses élèves amusait Byleth. Son côté taquin se réveillait parfois en voyant ces jeunes gens si heureux de leur apparence. Ce dissensus entre eux et lui n’avait aucune conséquence. Enfin sauf quand ces derniers s’amusaient à lui faire la cour de façon pas toujours subtile. Pour éviter des ennuis, il parlait peu, écoutant plus particulièrement ce qu’ils avaient sur le cœur. La peur et le courage étaient deux choses si proches. Il se surprenait à le remarquer à chaque foi qu’un élève venait vers lui pour un simple conseil. Sachant qu’il était inutile de matagrabolisé, il s’approcha tel un animal digitigrade vers un jeune homme en pleine réflexion.

« Tout va bien Ashe ?  
\- Je me posais une question sur les dieux et leur participation indirecte ou non dans notre histoire… J’aimerais tellement que les conflits entre croyances différentes cessent…  
\- Un rêve utopique, car les humains aiment se ressembler comme être unique…  
\- Je le sais ça, je l’ai vu en étant ici. Personne n’aime être classé dans des paniers. Il suffit de voir Sylvain, derrière le dragueur, c’est quelqu’un de fragile, qui a besoin d’être rassuré. Et moi, j’ai peur, affreusement peur de croiser les hommes Lenato. De trahir ma patrie en restant avec vous et votre classe. Le calme cessera un jour. Pourtant, j’aimerais qu’il dure l’éternité... »

Byleth sourit doucement et serra contre lui le jeune homme. 

« Qu’importe l’avenir, j’aimerai vous compter parmi les gens que j’apprécie et que j’enseigne.   
\- Je vous promets de revenir à vos côtés professeur. »

L’enseignant ne pouvait pas effacer la crainte de ce garçon, mais il avait fait tout l’apaiser. Le serrer contre lui n’était qu’un geste affectif. Chaque problème n’avait pas de tout suite sa solution, mais les rendre moins grands était sa responsabilité. 


End file.
